The Real Strength of Family
by E. J. Morgan
Summary: Sequel to The Real Meaning of Family. Mini-Q loves his new family and has settled in perfectly. But what if something comes to threaten their peace?
1. Our Not-So-Normal Everyday Life

**Chapter 1.**

 **Our Not-So-Normal Everyday Life**

It was 8:20 PM and James Bond was sitting in the living room, comfortably reading a novel, finally being able to relax for the time being. It was definitely not every day that he could just grab a good book and sit back on the couch with his legs popped up on the coffee table, not having to worry about anyone shooting at him or otherwise trying to destroy him and his country.

It had been a great day so far; he had gotten up at 10 AM, made breakfast for himself and his adopted eight-year-old genius son, Mini-Q, then he went shopping for new clothes with the little one. Though calling him 'little one' wasn't really fitting anymore. The child was growing at a frightening rate: just a bit over two years ago when he had found the tiny boy huddled on the street, alone and scared, he had been so small everyone thought him to be not a day over 4 years old. He had also been awfully malnourished. Now, he was at an average high for his age and – while he was admittedly still very skinny – definitely didn't look sick anymore.

Also, the boy had become an even more complicated enigma by now than he had been before. If that was even possible… No doubt: adolescence was coming quickly for the child. Quite honestly: he was eight years old, he loved old cartoons like Tom and Jerry, The Smurfs or Winnie the Pooh and he also took online university courses in Space Engineering, Math and Physics. He had two items he needed to have close by at any times: his favorite teddy bear called Brownie and his enormous, hardback book about the theories of the birth of the universe. Some days, he worked in Q-Branch with the old Quartermaster and his minions, creating weapons and coming up with new and interesting gadgets for the agents to use during missions as a 'light' hobby while on other days he preferred going to the cinema or to the playground with his agemates from the neighborhood. Nobody understood how this constant contradiction didn't make the child's head spin, but he obviously didn't have a problem with it.

Like today: while he had been pleading with the boy to try on some new jeans and they had met his friend, Pete, also shopping with his mother…

" _James, you know I hate to dress! Can't you just try to guess my size?" – Complained the boy, turning away from the 'trendy' pants James was showing him as a sign of protest._

 _Bond was already getting frustrated even though they had only arrived around five minutes ago._

" _Mini-Q, your size changes every fortnight, you can't possibly expect me to keep up with it!"_

" _Well, just what kind of spy are you then? You shoul-"_

" _Oi, hi, James, hi, Alex. How are you?" – Asked a small and slightly chubby thirtysomething woman in a sing-song voice, dressed in a lighting pink dress that was several sizes too small for her and balancing on high heels obviously designed for much more graceful ladies. She walked out from behind a shelf full of child's T-shirts that had until now effectively hidden her,_ _suggestively throwing her dyed blond hair over her shoulder with just a tad bit too much enthusiasm. She had been openly flirting with James ever since the boys had made friends on last year's West End Live performances at Trafalgar Square. She just didn't seem to get he wasn't interested in her at all…_

" _Hello, Mariah, we're fine, thank you. I hope, you're as well?" – He asked, already looking around for a way to escape. He just needed a good excuse to get away from her and her eye-watering appearance…_

" _Oh, we're marvelous! We're just about to buy some handsome new shirts for my Petey. It's incredible how he seems to outgrow everything in just a few weeks." – She ruffled her nine-year-old boy's short red hair, getting an angry grunt as a reward. – "And then the shopping… it can be a nightmare with him! He whines like a baby sometimes-"_

" _Mom!" – Pete looked totally scandalized if his tomato-red cheeks were anything to go by. His skin's color certainly matched his hair's now. James actually felt bad for him._

" _\- Is Alex that insufferable too?" – She continued in a very irritating childlike, high-pitched voice, totally ignoring her son's apparent embarrassment and the fact that Mini-Q was present too._

" _Oh, no, no. We're doing great. He was just about to try on these pants."_

 _Mini-Q was so grateful for not having made fun of that he took the previously so simply discarded piece of clothing without further protests and headed immediately to the dressing rooms. At least there was something good that came out of the situation then…_

 _Of course, she still didn't give up._

" _Wouldn't you two like to join us for an ice cream afterwards? I think we'll all deserve it if we survive this horrible torture. If in the end we'll even manage to buy something, we'll get extra whipped cream." – She winked and James had to force himself to remain still. He would have liked to run away screaming._

" _Oh, I would love to, but sadly, I have a lot to do. I'll have to go to work as soon as we're finished here…" – That wasn't true, as he wasn't scheduled for any missions, trainings or briefings for two more days in HQ. But she didn't need to know that._

" _Business is going good then? Are the people afraid of the promised summer thunderstorms mentioned in all weather forecasts?" – Of course, she thought he was a property insurance agent, thanks to Mini-Q's wonderful sense of humor, deliberately calling him 'Agent Bond' in front of her more than once, then coming up with that totally ridiculous explanation._

" _Something like that, I guess…" – Where was Mini-Q? Maybe they should really have bought the jeans without trying them on… The shop would take them back in three days if they didn't fit, right? Oh, here he was; thank God! – "So, Alex, what do you think?"_

" _They're fine." – The boy shrugged, clearly not caring at all. He would walk around in his underpants without as far as he was concerned. It was only stupid adults who always made a big deal of having 'proper' clothing._

" _Mom, can I go with Alex to the playground?"_

" _Yes, dad, can we?" – James raised an eyebrow at that. Mini-Q never called him dad, unless he really wanted something, like that PlayStation a few months ago, for example._

 _Pete's mom looked put out but didn't have any good excuse, so she agreed. Bond didn't have a problem with Mini-Q spending time with a friend, so he only told him to be home by 5 PM. The children ran out faster than the adults could blink, leaving James standing with the discarded jeans in his hands and Mariah with various T-shirts hanging off her arms._

Mini-Q had come home slightly after 5 PM, but James hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it. The boy had rushed into his room right away, shutting the door. Thinking about it now, he hadn't emerged ever since, not even for dinner or to watch Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. That was unusual…

Bond deposited his book on the table and decided to go to investigate.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

The door was still closed and no sounds could be heard from inside. Also, it didn't seem like the light was on. Bond knocked on the door gently but didn't receive a response. It was funny; lately, the boy had started to insist, he was 'old enough' to stay up as long as he wanted. Usually, he played Super Mario on his new PlayStation or read a book about space travel until around half past nine, when he just fell over wherever he was, already asleep, leaving an amused James or Alec to carry him to bed, smiling fondly.

This time though, it was as if he were already asleep – or not there at all… Was the boy maybe sick? With that frightening thought, James silently opened the door and peered inside. Instantly, he could see the top of the child's incredibly messy dark hair sticking out from under the pile of blankets, outline clear on the white pillow even in the dim light from the living room. Making a mental note to have that hair tamed a bit by a hairdresser again (no matter how much Mini-Q might have hated going there), he stepped into the room to check on his young charge. It was an unusually warm summer day, that certainly didn't justify so many blankets, so his worry had just increased in these past seconds.

He sat onto the edge of the bed and caressed the boy's hair.

"Mini-Q? You awake? Are you all right?" – He asked softly, feeling the child's forehead. He established with a sigh of relief, that he didn't feel warm at all. James didn't want a repeat of the time when the little one had had a fever so high that it had made him delirious for a day. It had been over a year ago, and it still gave him nightmares sometimes.

The child stirred and ever so slowly crawled a bit upwards, so that now also his brightly shining green eyes poked out as he peered up at his adoptive father.

"Hi, James. Yes, of course, I'm fine…"

There was definitely something wrong then.

"Aren't you a bit warm under there?"

"No, I… I'm fine here." – As soon as he finished, a funny, squeaking sound could be heard.

"What was that?" – Inquired Bond, looking around for the source but not seeing anything.

"What? I didn't hear anything…"

"It was a squeak. You really didn't hear it?"

"No-" – There was the sound again. – "Oh… Well… I don't know?"

"What could that be?" – James switched on the lamp to be able to see better but still, he couldn't find anything out of place in the room. But the sound had clearly come from inside and from quite close as well!

"Maybe my stomach is rumbling? I'm a bit hungry, I forgot to eat dinner." – Tried the boy not so very convincingly.

"You could go days without food and wouldn't even notice it. And it didn't sound like- Did you hear that again?"

"No…"

"Mini-Q! I want to know what's going on here! What's that lump under your blanket there?" – He asked more forcefully, pointing at said place.

"It's… well, it's just my foot."

Now the agent actually rolled his eyes incredulous.

"How could that be your foot so far away from you!? Don't play games, Alexander Jamie Trevelyan-Bond!"

"Ooookay… But only if you promise not to get angry…"

"I can't promise that when I still don't know what it's about." – Though he was starting to get a pretty good idea…

The child sat up on the bed crossed-legged and seemed to think for a while.

"Will you still love me even if you get angry? Dad?"

These insecurities again… It wasn't often that they emerged, given the child's incredible amount of self-confidence, but time to time he could get real anxious.

Bond sat down next to him again.

"Of course, you know you could do nothing to change that."

The squeak started to get insisting and the by now two lumps were moving around restlessly under the covers. The child lifted the blankets with a sigh, revealing-

"Two black kittens!? Mini-Q, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I can explain!" – The little one shouted at once.

"I certainly hope you can, young man!"

"Well…"

"So?"

The boy fiddled around with his pillow and didn't look up for a while, probably organizing his upcoming speech in his head, before determinedly squaring his shoulders and stating:

"Pete and I found them abandoned on the street. They have been thrown out. They're just babies and can't live alone, so I took them in."

"And did Pete take in some as well?"

"No, there were only these two. Pete has a dog and two guinea pigs already. And his mother doesn't like black cats."

James sighed. Of course, she didn't. She'd only liked James himself on a leash, apparently.

"She's a bit superstitious, you see, and thinks that black cats bring misfortune. She sees them as symbols of evil omens and says, they're familiars to witches only." – Then James really couldn't understand what her problem would be… - "He offered to try to convince her if I thought that would make a good impression on you but I told him it was hopeless, so we dropped this option." – Good boy. – "He wants you as a dad. I like him as a friend but I don't want a brother and I can't stand his mom at all. She's _creepy_." – Quite understandable. – "Besides: you're MINE! I won't share you."

"Flattery won't help you here, Mini-Q." – Warned James though he had to admit: it did feel good to be loved that much by the small menace. – "Why did you think I would like to have them here then?"

By now the boy seemed much calmer, absolutely sure of himself as he took both furballs into his lap and lovingly caressed them.

"That's different: they're strays. I was a stray and you took me in. I'm just learning from you."

"What?"

"Did you know that children learn mostly by imitating what adults do? So, I'm sorry but it's your responsibility to only do things you'd like me to do as well."

James pinched his nose.

"I thought it was only by babies so. You're a 'big boy' now, aren't you? Old enough to study university courses and work in Q-Branch, stay up late and play outside with your friend without adult supervision?"

"Yeah, well. I didn't have a very good role model when I was a baby. Either I disregard everything I learnt from him and begin anew with you and Alec, or I'll become a good-for-nothing junkie too. Which option would you prefer?"

Bond blinked once. Then again. And again. Was the child really that manipulative or was it only an illusion? No, the boy still sat there with an innocent smile plastered on his face and green eyes shining brightly with mirth as if saying 'I got you there, didn't I?'.

Oh, the little… the little… _genius_.

"You realize cats live quite long, don't you? They're adorable little clews right now but they'll be here in 10, maybe 15 years. You'll be an adult by then and might want to live your own life. And they'll still be here, depending on you to take care of them."

"I'm aware of that and it's fine."

"And what about when both Alec and I'm on mission and you're staying with M? I don't think he'd like to have two kittens in his apartment along with you."

"Is he afraid of black cats, too? They can't help their color! People can be so narrow-minded!"

"He wouldn't like them even if they were ginger. He doesn't allow pets in his home."

"Well, then, Auntie Eve will gladly take them in for that time; she loves cats. Or they can stay in Q-Branch. We can use them to test the new night vision camera: we just fasten it to them and they can roam the dungeons and we'll see if the picture is really good under all circumstances."

"What if Q doesn't like cats?"

"He hates mice. Remember the last time he found one in Q-Branch? He screamed so loud, everyone thought we were under attack. So, I guess, he should be grateful to have two cats to get rid of them once and for all."

James shook his head, quickly losing the battle and knowing it.

"You really did think it through, didn't you?"

"Yes, and it's not all, I have gathered more reasons. Shall I continue?" – He asked, pulling a piece of paper from his nightstand that looked like a shopping list.

"No, it's not necessary, save some for Alec as well."

The boy perked up noticeably.

"So, can I keep them?"

"It's 'may I'." – Corrected James merely out of habit. He didn't know why he still bothered; it clearly didn't have any effect whatsoever on the child.

"So, _may I_? Please? Please, please, pleeeeeeease, _daddy_!"

"Ah… well, all right. Whatever. But if you'll neglect them and make us more wor-"

At that moment, the wind got blown out of his lungs as he found his arms full of a bouncing young boy. And two meowing kittens.

"YUPEEE! Thanks, James!"

"Ah, so it's back to James again, isn't it?" – Teased Bond as he hugged the excited boy.

"Of course, that's your name, isn't it? So, can I have dinner now, please? I'm starving. And I think the kittens are hungry too. Do you know what kittens eat? They're very small…" – He jumped off the bed and particularly danced all the way to the kitchen, talking a mile a minute. James didn't have any hope trying to answer him, as he silently followed the boy, carrying the cats. – "Maybe we should go out to a non-stop store and buy them milk? Do you think they'll need help eating? Do you know how to do it? Do you…

And it went on and on all the while the boy ate his two slices of buttered toast and drank three mugfuls of Earl Grey, completely disregarding all prior warnings about tea not being an ideal choice before going to sleep. In the meantime, James fed the two new residents with milk mixed with water, plain yogurt and an egg yolk, thinking how he'd have to buy them proper kitten food, cat litter and other accessories like toys and cat beds first thing tomorrow.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

Alec came home two days later, tired and slightly battered. He didn't wish for anything more than to take a shower then pry the little one away from his computer/PlayStation/book or television and take him out for a cake to their favorite place. Yep. Life was good.

Until…

"What the hell!?" – He exclaimed loudly. The apartment was a mess! Wet spots everywhere, the pillows from the couch were now on the floor in an undignified heap, the vase on one of the shelves turned over, water dripping from it onto the fluffy carpet. One of the curtains seemed to be torn to pieces and by taking a step to the side he hit his foot into a box of… cat litter? – "What the HELL!?" – He repeated.

"Oh, Alec, you're home already!" – Stated a flustered James the obvious, holding something that looked like a squeaky toy mouse in his left hand while trying – and failing – to brush cat hair from his misbuttoned shirt with the right one. – "We didn't expect you 'till the evening."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you… I admit: it happened the other way around."

Mini-Q just crawled out from under the coffee table, holding two squirming cats in each arm, smiling brightly, apparently not at all bothered by the catastrophic state of the apartment.

"Alec, look, let me introduce you to Huck and Finn. My new kittens!"

"Huck and Finn?"

"Yes, from Huckleberry Finn…"

"I would never have guessed… What are these beasts doing here, Mini-Q?"

"Why, they live here, of course! They're my brothers!"

"WHAT!? Wait a minute: I can't remember adopting them as well!"

"Of course not: I did it for the both of us."

Alec turned to James with a horrified expression on his face.

"Last time it was a child, now two cats, Jamesy. Soon, I'll be afraid to come home at all! I mean, what's it going to be next time; an elephant!?"

Mini-Q just shook his head fondly at the agent's apparent lack of common sense.

"Don't be daft, Alec. An elephant is big and ugly. The kittens and me, on the other hand, are small and cute. That's a big difference! Don't tell me you're not happy to have us here!?" – He smiled sweetly up the man, nuzzling the two baby cats to each side of his face.

"I… Oh, God. All right, I think they may stay."

"You don't even want to hear my other arguments about the benefits of keeping cats?" – The child actually looked a bit put out at that.

Seeing the other's confused expression, James hurried to explain.

"Mini-Q has prepared a whole list and a speech to convince us. I think he's a bit disappointed it went too easy."

"Oh, well, no need for theatrics, Munchkin. I don't really have anything against adorable pets like the three of you. As a matter of fact, I've always wanted a dog-"

"NO!" – Shouted James strictly and Mini-Q chuckled.


	2. Sneaking Suspicion

**Chapter 2.**

 **Sneaking Suspicion**

As it turned out, Mini-Q needed his prepared arguments the next day after all.

"But, Q, just look at them, they're incredibly adorable!" – He insisted, holding up his two contently purring pets for the old man to inspect.

Old-Q shook his head vehemently then sneezed so loudly that one of the minions two desks away dropped her pen in fright.

"I'm allergic to cat hair." – Explained the Quartermaster before blowing his nose into a red and white handkerchief.

"Oh… Did you know that there's a study that says: allergy is nothing but weak immune system? According to that, being close to the allergens might help strengthen you and thus prevent further unwelcome reactions. It's called _allergen immunotherapy_."

"Every doctor I talked to warned me to keep away from cats, Mini-me. I am to avoid any contact with them if I don't want to- _ACHOO_ \- do _that_ all the time and cry my eyes out." – As if to give his statement more creditability, the old man promptly sneezed again, this time nearly falling off his chair in the process.

"Well, keeping away doesn't seem to have worked, does it? You're still allergic. So, you might as well try cuddling them." – The child offered, not noticing (or not caring about) Old-Q's panicked expression or his frantic attempt to back into his desk, disappearing in it completely. Anything to get away from the two black monsters.

Taking pity on the poor man, Alec stepped forward to help him out of his misery.

"Mini-Q, please, don't kill our Quartermaster; we still need him to provide us useful gadgets for our assignments. Come on, let's take Huck and Finn upstairs. You've been wanting to show them to M and Eve for ages after all."

"Yeah!" – And so, Old-Q was saved – for now.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

Everyone would have expected M to flip out seeing the animals within his beloved organization's highly respectful building, but in the end, he had been quite enthusiastic for Mini-Q to try out some of his ideas using the pets. Moneypenny and Tanner adored the tiny furballs as well, while the minions all found them 'too cute to be real'. It seemed that Old-Q was outnumbered at least a hundred to one, so for lack of better option, he had started to take meds against his allergy. They didn't quite cure him of course but they still kept his sneezing somewhat at bay. (So now he only sneezed around fifteen times a day.)

The cats had arrived over a month ago, time flying at an unbelievable rate. Currently, Mini-Q, Old-Q and every minion were standing enthusiastically around the great screen in the middle of Q-Branch, watching the dark dungeon as Huck and Finn explored, wearing cameras fastened around their tiny necks.

"It's so exciting!" – Exclaimed a young woman, one of the workers of R&D. – "I've never seen the building from this perspective. We can discover things we've never known!"

"It's no secret that we have mice. I've been saying it for ages." – Grumbled Old-Q under his breath darkly with irritation upon seeing three of them scatter away from their approaching arch-enemies. The kittens didn't give up of course this easily and soon the observers became witnesses to a very vicious, bloody fight. – "For God's sake! It's disgusting!" – Complained the Quartermaster and promptly excused himself to move on to other, less gory tasks instead.

"It's brilliant!" – Shouted Mini-Q, jumping up and down in an impromptu dance of victory. – "My little ones have become superb hunters! I always knew that making them practice with Alec's slippers would bring its desired result soon enough."

"So, that's how they always disappear!? I heard that, little Munchkin!" – Teased the agent who had just entered Q-Branch.

"Alec? I thought you'd only come in half an hour or so?"

"Yes, well: _surprise_!" – Grinned the man. – "Since I already ended my shooting test with flying colors, I thought we could celebrate by going to our favorite cake shop. But, of course, if you'd rather watch wrestling between mice and cats, I wouldn't want to interr-"

"NO! The cats can stay here until tomorrow ( _somewhere at the other side of the room, the Quartermaster groaned loudly_ ) and the computer will record their movements anyway. Let's go!"

So, they bid goodbye to the laughing minions and made their way outside. Life was marvelous for their family, no doubt about that.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

Three days later, Mini-Q was sitting in M's office, along with the leader himself, Tanner and the Quartermaster, discussing their findings about Q-Branch's newly developed miniature – and thus completely concealable – cameras. The tests had come back with excellent results, thanks to the two participating animals and the child's fantastic ideas. M was fully content with the development and had just signed the permission for starting to use them on missions.

Now, being finally done with work, they had all moved on to a more important and serious topic.

"Don't tell me you really refuse to watch anything that's not at least fifteen years old!?" – Asked Uncle Bill incredulously. – "That would mean you haven't even seen The Angry Birds Movie, the Cars, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory…" – He, as a father of two young children, knew all these movies and couldn't understand how a little boy; especially one that was admittedly sometimes even overly enthusiastic for watching TV; wouldn't want to see any of these.

"No, I haven't. And I don't want to!" – Declared the eight-year-old, crossing his arms and looking very determined about his opinion. – "I don't watch anything that's computer animated! Never, mister!"

M just smirked knowingly while Old-Q looked baffled.

"But why? I thought you'd be happy to see the miracles of modern technology." – The old man pressed.

"No! That's scandalous! Cartoons are supposed to be cute and simple animated _drawings_. That's the whole point of them. Computers are good for lots of things but they don't create cartoon figures! NO!" – The little one had started pacing up and down the office by now as he listed his reasons. – "Just compare the old Smurfs with the animated ones! The new ones are scary and I'd rather have them eaten by Gargamel as soon as possible. I can't even look at these now! The last time I saw a picture, I couldn't sleep for two days. And Alvin and the Chipmunks!? The drawings are so cute, I just want to hug them! In these new movies now I can't even decide if they're not just naughty children with weird hair and tails. No, thank you!" – He actually shuddered.

"Okaaaay…" – Bill tried to calm the boy because he had gotten a bit more agitated than necessary. He had no success though.

"CGI is fine for action movies like Doctor Strange and that kind. Children should experience various kinds of paintings. These are arts! All had their own souls! Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and the 101 Dalmatians… Or what about Maya the Bee? All computer animations look exactly the same while as drawings, they all have their personalities and own looks…"

"Bill, just try to understand: our resident genius won't like the same movies as most children…" – Laughed M who secretly agreed with the boy whole-heartedly. No wonder they still insisted on their infamous movie nights every Friday. – "He's not average in anything, why would he be normal in that?"

Mini-Q frowned.

"That's not true. I love chocolate. All children do. I'm normal in that!" – He stated proudly, glad to have found something that didn't make him stand out in a crowd.

"That's very right. Every person in Q-Branch has a stock of candies in their drawers in case you'd need them." – Winked the Quartermaster.

"Really? Then I think I'd like to go back to them if we're done here…?" – Teased the boy.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and upon receiving M's permission, Moneypenny entered, carrying a note in her hand.

"Sir, there was a call from Minister Peters, he would like to meet you in the Parliament to discuss a few things."

"Oh, yes, we've talked about it. Well, gentlemen, I'm afraid I need to break up our party. Sadly, work can't wait any longer, it seems."

Mini-Q ran up to M.

"Sir, can I come with you? I've never been inside the Parliament!"

"But, Mini-Q, I'm going to have a boring talk with a minister, not walking around the building to see the sights…" – Explained Mallory. – "You'd be disappointed."

"No, I surely wouldn't. Please! Please, please, please!"

The leader sighed and chanced a glance at the others in the room, as if asking for help.

He didn't get any though. Moneypenny snickered, Tanner chuckled while the Quartermaster nodded in agreement.

"He's right, M. I've accompanied you to meeting like that numerous times before. Now, he's the future Quartermaster, he ought to become known in political circles sooner or later."

M glared daggers at the old man.

"I'd rather it'd be later. You know how 006 and 007; well, especially Bond; think about politicians. They'd kill me for taking the boy there."

"No, they wouldn't." – The boy intervened. – "I'm a big boy now, I can do whatever I want. I'm nearly nine after all!"

"You'll be nine in four months." – Reminded him M but he already knew he had lost. He just couldn't say no to the child at all. He'd have to work on that; it wouldn't do to play favorites when the boy would indeed become Quartermaster… well, but it would still be a long time… - "Aa… all right then. You may come with me."

" _YUPEE!"_

"But you'll behave yourself, young man, do you hear?"

"Yes, sir!" – The boy saluted then grabbed the man's arm to try to pull him. – "Come on, sir, let's go!"

M rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed. At least someone was excited about the upcoming meeting after all…

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

They agreed to walk to the Parliament, since it was a beautiful late-summer afternoon and Mini-Q was too bubbly to be put into a car anyway; he'd surely just climb out on the other side right away. Mallory hoped the half-an-hour stroll in the fresh air would calm him down enough so that he wouldn't want to conquer the whole Palace of Westminster in the first five minutes of their visit.

"And I want to see the Queen' Robing Room, the Royal Gallery, the Prince's Chamber and- oh, I'm sorry, sir." – He sputtered with incredible speed, having just collided with a thirty-something man wearing a black fluffy pullover. It was a bit funny, given the time of the year and the temperature, but the boy didn't give it much thoughts as he continued listing. – "The Lord's Chamber and the lobbies and the hall and-"

He was grabbed by an amused M by the shoulders and turned around.

"So. Face the way you're walking, all right? Sashaying backwards will only anger more people. That man you hit still looks a bit irritated by the way."

The boy turned around again to have a look at the strange figure who was indeed glaring at him angrily.

Mini-Q just shrugged.

"But it wasn't intentional and I even said I was sorry. Anyway…" – He danced on, dismissing the man's wrath with a simple wave of his hand. – "… I want to see the libraries too! Yes, definitely the libraries. I know there are two: the House of Lords Library and the House of Commons Library. Oh, and the Strangers' Bar!"

"I'm not sure we'll have time to explore that much; I'll be there to work and you'll have to stay with me. Pay attention, there's a pole behind you!" – Which should normally have been ahead of him, since he was walking facing backwards again. M sighed as the boy quickly made a pirouette before halting mere inches in front of the concrete pole.

"Oh. Thank you, sir. So, do you think I'll meet the Prime Minister or someone famous?" – He had obviously chosen not to hear M's opinion about not having the time for a grand tour.

The boy continued to talk a mile a minute as they crossed the river over the Lambeth Bridge. There was an instant though when the boy quieted and seemed to peer into the crowd beside them, deep in thoughts.

"What's wrong?" – Asked Mallory, trying to see whatever the boy had spotted. He couldn't find anything but a woman with three small children, a man in a gray suit, another man in a black cardigan and numerous tourists with cameras and selfie sticks.

"I… don't know. The man I collided with had a pullover, this man there has a button-up sweater. Do you think a storm is coming, or something? I mean, it's quite warm now for that kind of clothing, isn't it?"

"No, I don't think so. No storms or even rain promised for today. But, you know, some people just like warmth better than others. Some people can't leave their arms uncovered for religious reasons. You can never no."

"I guess…"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

They soon arrived at their destination. Mini-Q stood back a little to admire the building that was one of his favorites in the whole world. He had been dreaming about visiting it for ages!

While Mallory went to the front gate to announce their arrival, Mini-Q wandered off a bit to have a better look. That was when he saw it: the Pullover Man and the Sweater Man together, not far away from where he was standing. They were talking among themselves and looking around as if searching for something. Now, that he got a closer look at their faces, they somehow seemed familiar, though the boy couldn't place them, however he tried. Maybe they just resembled someone?

He was about to sneak a bit closer to them when a huge group of tourists suddenly blocked his way – and view. By the time they left, the two men were gone as well. The boy tried to see where they might have gone but as he turned around, he only found an amused M standing behind him, waving a card proudly.

"I got us passes and permission to explore the building!"

" _Wow_!"

"What were you looking at so intently?"

"I just thought… nothing really. Let's go inside!" – The child grabbed M's hand and started towards the entrance, previous suspicion already forgotten.


	3. Where is My Son?

**Chapter 3.**

 **Where is My Son!?**

The meeting turned out to be, as previously promised by M, indeed very boring for Mini-Q. Minister Peters, a heavily balding, slightly overweight and very grim man in his late forties, wanted to discuss the reasons behind the 'too excessive' usage of firearms in active duty outside the United Kingdom by certain, not expressly named Double-O agents with the leader of MI6, given the fact that he was apparently responsible for communicating these 'highly unfortunate' incidents to the Government.

The minister admittedly didn't seem too impressed to have an eight-year-old child present for the talk. Mini-Q didn't mind this very much: he himself wasn't excited about the situation at all either. He wanted to walk around the building, not fall asleep listening to the man's incessant squawking about how embarrassing it was to explain all the 'recklessness' to his political opponents.

Fortunately, M appeared to be agreeing with the child on this one (just like on everything else for that matter): he nodded and 'hmm'-ed at the right places, even said 'oh' one time or another, but determinedly refused to apologize for any inconvenience caused by his agents doing their jobs.

Mini-Q couldn't understand the man's problem: Double-O agents were sent to a location only when it was a very dangerous and potentially even deadly mission; he knew that much by now. Otherwise, a 'normal' agent would do. So, what's so surprising about them having to use their guns often? Besides, they had a license to kill; of course, they'd have to make good use of it!

He was about to either start screaming or explaining his opinion when, looking out the window, something caught his eyes: there they were again! The Muscular Pullover Man with his dark skin and short-cut hair, and the slender Sweater Man with pale skin and longish blond hair. They were unmistakably the same ones he had seen before. What were they still doing there together, talking among themselves and looking up the building as if expecting someone to suddenly appear?

Was Mini-Q just seeing things or were these men really up to no good?

"M, sir?" – He said. – "May I take a walk around the building with that permission you got us? I wouldn't do anything bad, I swear!"

Mallory looked at him long and calculating. He could see that the small boy was about to explode and for once behave his age; meaning that it would be quite uncomfortable for him in front of the Minister. It was true, he had gotten permission for them to walk freely but he had wanted to take the kid around the building and show him everything… Well, it was still probably the best if he didn't try to keep Mini-Q here any longer; it wouldn't be pretty for anyone.

"All right. But I want you to stay on the main corridors for now. I can show you the libraries and everything else when I'm done here, but I want to be able to find you quickly. Just the corridors, Mini-Q, you hear?"

"Yes, sir." – Agreed the little one before all but darting out of the office.

Minister Peters looked incredibly annoyed.

"Playing babysitter to a bratty little boy, Director Mallory? Really?"

"No. Training my future genius Quartermaster to be able to tolerate politicians like yourself, Minister Peters."

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

Mini-Q ran down the stairs, not even taking the time to marvel at the beauty of the building he had wanted to see so much. His mind was racing even faster than his feet: he was desperately trying to remember why he found those two men familiar. Try as he might, he couldn't place them even though he was absolutely sure he had seen them before. But when and where?

Also, he could have sworn they were planning something. He had become sure of it just by looking at them. The whispering among themselves, their suspicious attire, their whole bearing. And also the fact that they turned up everywhere M and him did.

He had to find out what their game was before they could get on with the plan!

As soon as he got to the main gate, he slowed his steps and looked around. Spotting a group of noisy schoolchildren nearby just ready to exit the building after their visit, he made a beeline towards them. They seemed to be a bit older than him, probably 10 and 11 years of age, but they would have to do for now. Fortunately, the two teachers accompanying the class looked to be unable to make the group listen to instructions long enough to organize them into a neat line, so they reluctantly just let the youngsters crowd. Perfect for cover, Mini-Q knew nobody would notice him among the children like that.

Upon exiting the building, he tried to keep up with the class while also looking out for the men, trying to locate them. He was sure they'd still be here somewhere. Oh, bingo. There they were. They both had their backs to him, still huddled together. Now or never…

Mini-Q dashed into a nearby bush and – crouching down as low as he could manage – slowly crept towards them, until he was close enough to hear some of their whispered words.

" _Don't you dare get scared now, Thomas! Think about the money!"_ – Warned Pullover Man dangerously. Sweater Man indeed looked a bit frightened, so far Mini-Q could see judge his demeanor from behind the branches and leaves.

" _But kidnapping? Norton, it's not a game! We could get-"_

" _Shut up! It's our job! We'll do it, we get the money, and that's it. Understood?"_

" _Well…"_

" _UNDERSTOOD!?"_

" _Yes, yes, okay!"_

God! These men were about to kidnap someone! That really wasn't a game. The boy knew he had to get back to M as soon as possible to warn him. Or better yet: look for a security guard first. Or a police man... Or-

" _See there, see there, see there. We don't even have to search for the little rascal any longer. He came to find us first! Isn't that nice of him?"_

Mini-Q felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he ever so slowly looked up to discover-

"You'll come with us, boy! The Boss is going to be very happy with us!" – With that, he was grabbed roughly as if he weighted nothing and unceremoniously pulled from the bush into a standing position in front of the two criminals.

"No! Leave me alone-" – His mouth was promptly covered by a huge hand so, for lack of better option, he started to kick violently, hoping someone would notice his struggle and help him. He, of course, didn't have such luck…

The hard blow he got for his effort made his left ear ring and his head spin.

"You attack me again, and you're dead!"

Mini-Q tried to shake his head and speak but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but stare at the Sweater Man across from him in panic, silently praying that at least he'd take mercy him. He didn't seem nearly as cruel as his partner at any rate. But again, it didn't happen; while the smaller kidnapper didn't look inclined to hurt him, he also didn't do anything to stop the crime as the child was carried away by Pullover Man and shoved into the back of a red van. The only at least partially encouraging thing he got was a sympathetic pat as he fell onto the floor of the vehicle like an abused ragdoll, a trail of blood running down his forehead where he had been slapped before.

As the door closed, he could only think of one thing: he pleaded with all mighty powers that his family would find him before it was too late!

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

By now even Mallory was bored out of his mind. He was more than ready to finish that totally pointless conversation with the swell-headed minister and join the kid on his tour around the building. The child was a far better company than any adults he knew anyway. Maybe he'd even invite him over for a movie night again today, even though it was only Wednesday. M felt like he needed it to forget how frustrating it was to deal with politicians.

"Minister Peters, I believe we're done here. I'm sure you have a lot to do and I certainly wouldn't want to keep you from your much more important tasks. So, if you'll excuse me…" – Without waiting for an answer, he shook the surprised man's hand and exited the office.

As M walked down the stairs, he felt a funny kind of inquietude he couldn't really explain. He just knew he wanted to find the wandering boy right now.

He looked around but couldn't see the child anywhere. Then again, it was not easy to spot anyone in a crowd like that, and he scolded himself for not thinking about it when he let Mini-Q out. They should have agreed on a meeting point or something. And the boy would need to have a cell from now on, no matter what Bond said: it was necessary these days, especially if the kid insisted on being 'old enough' to roam the streets alone.

After a good ten minutes of searching he was close to panicking. Not that the leader of MI6 was allowed to panic of course but if he had been, he surely would have done it. Where was the child!? It was entire possible they had been both running in circles, somehow always avoiding each other. It was a big building after all and the child had been so enthusiastic about seeing it.

Maybe if he just stopped by the main gate, he could wait for him…

After another ten minutes M was in a full-blown panic-mode, reputation be damned.

'He might be outside.' – Thought M, and headed to check. – 'I'm going to kill that boy for leaving the building when I told him not to do it.'

Outside, groups were gathering either waiting for entrance or just about to leave after their completed visit. M could see a class of school children, their ages probably ranging somewhere between 10 and 11 years; there was around twenty of them, all running in circles, talking and laughing… generally just being very rowdy.

A bit to the right, a group of Japanese tourists was standing tightly together, listening to the guide telling them all there was to know about the British Parliament. Most were taking pictures of it and themselves, using selfie sticks. Others were reading travel guides.

Mallory could see families with smaller children and business people who were clearly annoyed by the whole uproar and just wanted to break their way through the crowd to get away from people.

He could see lots of things at once, but he could not see Mini-Q anywhere. He asked a security guard who just looked at him as if he thought the leader of MI6 must definitely be crazy.

"Sir, can you imagine how many small children I saw at every given second? I surely couldn't tell you if I saw a particular one or not. They all look the same to me, anyway. They're all messy and loud and none of them can behave."

"Well, thanks for nothing." – Mutter M and strolled on the grounds, looking around again, still without success.

'I need help.'

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

The authorities were searching for their youngest inside and outside the building. Nobody could believe an eight-year-old could just disappear without trace like that! Tanner had had people looking even underground, knowing about the child's eccentric curiosity. Still: nothing.

"Sir." – He addressed M carefully, turning to him with an apologetic expression. – "Tell me again please, when and where you saw him last. Every bit of small detail can be of importance…"

Mallory sighed frustrated.

"I told you already, Bill. We were in Minister Peters' office. He got bored, so I allowed him to explore a bit. I expressively told him not to leave the main corridors and I went to find him approximately half an hour later. He shouldn't have gone missing!" – He ran his hands through his nearly non-existing hair.

"Maybe we could try t-"

"Director Mallory. Your people are intruding on my crime scene! This operation is not for MI6, it's ours, as there's no indication at the present time of it having any international aspects that would require the Secret Intelligence Service's intervention."

M looked at the man with as much disdain as he could muster.

"And you would be…?" – He asked.

"I'm Chief Inspector Ethan Wolf. I'm running this investigation. It's a homeland operation and a simple missing child case, so it's clearly our authority to act here!"

"Chief Inspector Wolf, maybe you haven't heard yet, but this here is about one of my people. We protect our own."

"It's about an eight-year-old boy having wandered off."

"As I just said: one of our people. My agents are staying, whether you like it or not."

"It's against regulations, I'll have to report i-"

Bill cleared his throat, indicating towards the main road. Mallory grimaced and patted the police officer on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Can you see those two men getting out of that beautiful and highly expensive Aston Martin?" – He asked with pretended nonchalance, even though he felt anything but calm. – "They're the ones who are going to make sure you'll turn a blind eye to everything we do here, unless you really want to have a blind eye or two in the future."

The police man's face was actually reddening in fury. In any other situation, it would have been hilariously funny to see.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just sharing the facts with you." – At that moment a frantic James Bond arrived running to them, closely followed by a livid Alec Trevelyan. Both looked just as dangerous as their reputation predestinated them to be, which seemed to have the desired effect on the man who swallowed loudly. – "Chief Inspector, let me introduce you to 006 and 007. They'll be participating in the investigations."

"Double-O agents? But… I don't understand…"

He looked around helplessly for someone to help him, but nobody paid any attention to him anymore. James rounded on M instead.

"Where is Mini-Q, M? Where is my son!?"

"I'm sorry, Bond… I don't know… That's what we're trying to find out."

"WHAT!? How could you lose him!? You were supposed to take care of him!" – Shrieked Trevelyan and M looked close to tears.

"Sirs, I think we might have found something." – Said an officer, holding a tiny teddy bear figurine in his palm for everyone to see. – It was over there by one of the bushes."

"This is Mini-Q's!" – Exclaimed Bond, recognizing the crochet toy the child had gotten from Moneypenny for his last birthday, since he had started to complain he was too old to carry around his big stuffed teddy, but missed having a 'friend' nonetheless. This way he could have something with him all the time without anyone seeing it and it being 'embarrassing' for him.

"Is that… ahm… _blood_ on it?" – Asked Tanner, feeling color draining from his face as James took the toy tentatively into his hand.

"Oh, my God! What happened here?" – M, the usually stoic leader, looked so horrified, Tanner felt his heart breaking at the sight. The man loved Mini-Q as if he were his own, and the Chief of Staff knew he was blaming himself for losing the child like that.

Trevelyan cursed in Russian while Bond seemed close to fainting.

"We'll find him." – Declared Bill determinedly. – "I'm sure we will."


	4. Family to the Rescue

**Chapter 4.**

 **Family to the Rescue**

Mini-Q was sitting on a chair in a cold, dark and rather disgusting place. He had no idea where he was; he guessed he must have passed out at one point during the transport because his last memory was being thrown into the van rather brutally and the next time he woke up, he was already here.

He had both arms uncomfortably tied behind his back to the backrest, his ankles also fastened together and to the back legs of the seat. His head pounded awfully and a small trail of blood led from the wound on his throbbing forehead down into his right eye, making it sting. The little boy felt like crying, all the while beating himself up angrily about his own idiocy.

'How could I have been so stupid!? Looking for trouble like that! I should have just talked to M and not gone off on my own after two grown-up men who appeared to behave suspiciously from the very beginning… Stupid, stupid, stupid! Alec always says that curiosity killed the cat. I think I understand the saying now…'

Trying to guess his location had resulted useless; the best he could come up with was that he was probably somewhere underground. 'Maybe in a dungeon or a cellar.' – Thought the child desperately. – 'Nobody is ever going to find my body if they'll kill me here.' – These dark thoughts not nothing in the slightest to cheer him up.

He wriggled his body a bit from side to side, trying to loosen his binds but to no avail; whoever had tied him up, they had certainly known their business.

He would have liked to shout out or scream for help but it didn't work either, owing to the gag that had been placed in his mouth, rendering him completely speechless and in a totally helpless state.

So, he didn't have any other choice but to wait for whoever had kidnapped him to return and decide over his destiny.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

Everyone in HQ seemed to be in full panic-mode; all running around, trying to gather as much information as possible about the latest child abduction. This time it was not only a simple crime for the local police. This time it was one of their own. It was personal now.

M stood in the middle of the chaos, doing his best to organize the search and prevent the hustle getting too much out of hand, all the while battling with his own remorse about the recent happenings. It was, after all, him who had been supposed to take care of the child when he had been taken; it was him who should have prevented it. He knew Bond and Trevelyan would never forgive him if anything happened to the child. Oh, scratch that: _he_ would never forgive himself anymore anyway.

"002, do we have something? Please, tell me, you have a lead!" – He asked the closest agent, attempting not to sound too desperate. Seeing the look on the man's sad face told him instantly he had failed.

"I'm sorry, sir. We still don't have anything… But we'll find him! The lab is already analyzing the item found-"

"You mean the crochet teddy? It's not just an 'item', it's very important to Mini-Q!"

"Ahm… yes, sir, I'm sorry, I meant that. Ahm… I'm sure they'll be very careful with it, they just want to determine if the blood really is from Junior. Maybe it wasn't him injured…" – Even the spy didn't sound very hopeful.

Mallory nodded, even though he knew the chances of the blood not belonging to the boy were slim to non-existent.

"All right, tell them to hurry up, please. And to be careful with the toy. Mini-Q will need it when we bring him back."

"Yes, sir. I'll tell them to clean it and give it back as soon as they're ready with it."

M nodded again his thanks and walked out of the room, all the way down to Q-Branch.

"Quartermaster, do you have something for us?" – He asked without as soon as he spotted the old man.

"Well, we've managed to get hold of the CCTV's feed and right now we're watching it to find anything suspicious. Naturally, the kidnapping isn't seen so I assume it took place in the blind spot over there." – The Quartermaster explained, motioning at the far edge of the screen. – "Right there where they found the teddy."

"Those sons of bitches knew exactly what they were doing then." – Seethed M and hit the nearest wall with full force. Whoever these people were, they would pay dearly.

Some of the minions seemed a bit taken aback upon witnessing their normally stoic boss lose control like that and they all winced in sympathy seeing the man rub his wrist with a pained hiss. Outbursts like that were very uncommon for the leader; then again, never before had anyone kidnapped their mini genius either…

"It looks like that, yes." – Agreed Q sadly, continuing as if nothing had happened. – "But I'm still optimistic that the tape can help us some. Those people had to arrive there and they were bound to step into the line of the cameras sometime."

"I would like to see the feeds." – Declared M just at the moment when 006 and 007 appeared at the door.

"So would we." – Stated James in a manner that left no place for argument. Not that anyone would have dared say anything, these were two Double-Os who murdered people for a living and now they were both royally pissed off. Nobody wanted to anger them any further, not even M.

Alec shot a very nasty look at their boss before the video captured everyone's full attention and thus put an end to their silent battle.

"There's Mini-Q!" – Shouted one of the minions. – "See, we couldn't recognize him first because of all the other children running around. It seems like he got mixed between them somehow. But it's definitely him."

Everyone present unconsciously leaned a bit closer to the screen to try to see a bit better.

"He's looking around as if in search for something." – Observed Alec. – "There! He spotted something that caught his attention. See how transfixed he is? What could it have been?"

"I've no idea…" – Shook his head M.

"Hey, he's running out of the picture now."

"Yes, then it really happened there. Just as we thought." – Stated Q, not needing to elaborate further what 'it' meant. – "All right, people. I want a list of everyone else who disappeared into that same direction and never returned. And I want it for yesterday!"

The minions nodded and hurriedly went to work, while the Quartermaster loaded the feed of a different camera from across the street.

"This one is watching the direction they could have left in. We need the time just after Mini-Q's disappearance from the other angle!" – Said R, already searching for the mentioned time.

James and Alec exchanged desperate glances. They were men of action; they wanted to hunt for the kidnappers, not stand in Headquarters looking at security camera recordings and let Q-Branch do all the work.

'Please, God, we need to find him!' – Thought Bond.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

The little boy didn't have an idea how long he had been sitting in the abandoned room facing a damp, bare wall, but by now he had other problems beside his uncomfortable position and the pain from his injuries: now he was very-very thirsty and hungry as well.

'I want to go home! I want my family!' – He had tears running down his cheeks now, mixing with the already dried blood.

At that moment, the door behind him opened noisily and he could see the long shadow of a tall and skinny man cast on the floor and the wall in front of him. He tried to turn over but of course was unable to. He had to wait for the person to show himself.

Immediately afterwards there was the sound of two heavy boots squeaking as his captor walked calmly towards him from behind. As soon as the man stood in front of him, the child's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, son. Long time, no see." – With that, the gag was brutally torn from Mini-Q's mouth, making the child gaps for breath and hiss in pain.

"You! You! I… What…" – The little one began, searching for the right expression but not finding one. – "But you're supposed to be in jail!"

"I was released on good behavior." – Explained his father proudly. Then seeing the doubtful expression on his son's face, he added maliciously. – "Bet you didn't think I can behave, did you? I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentleman if I want to be."

Mini-Q just snorted.

"More like a calculating bastard."

"Language!" – Snapped his father as he backhanded the child.

The chair nearly toppled over from the sheer force of the blow and the boy's nose started bleeding heavily. Mini-Q was shocked. While his father had never been a runner for the Best Daddy of the Year Award, he also had never actually hit him like that before. He willed himself not to cry as he asked instead:

"Why did you kidnap me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone and live your own life far away from me?"

"I told you before: if I don't have a use for you anymore as a hacker, I'll sell you. Well, congratulations: you have a new master now."

"WHAT!?" – This couldn't be right, could it?

"You see, while I was in prison, I got to know a few people and did a couple of business deals. Now that I'm free they expect me to pay up but I don't have the money. I need income. And I only have _you_ to sell, so, sorry, son, but you'll just have to go."

"You're crazy!"

"So I've been told numerous times." – He shrugged; he didn't seem particularly bothered by that.

Mini-Q tried a different tactic.

"Why don't I hack into bank accounts and get you the money you need? I did it before, I can do it now. You don't have to sell me, there are other ways…"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I might be somewhat crazy but definitely not stupid enough to let you near a computer ever again, boy."

So, that was it. The child didn't see how he could get out of this mess he had gotten himself into.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

"Sir, there are two men who could possibly be the ones we're looking for!" – Shouted one of the Q-Branch employees, rubbing her tired eyes after having watched the video for over an hour to make notes of everyone appearing on it. – "See? Those two with the inappropriate clothing in the background. They've been just standing around at the edge of the pictures for ages, as if waiting for something."

"Inappropriate clothing? What do you mean?" – Asked M urgently, hurrying to the screen to look at the suspicious persons.

"I mean they're wearing pullovers while nobody else has warm clothes on, almost as if-"

"- they're trying to conceal something that would make them recognizable." – Finished Alec for her.

M instantly remembered the conversation he'd had with Mini-Q about seeing people wearing sweaters and if it not being cold enough for it.

"They're our people! I'm sure of it! They were following us! I want you to find out everything about them: who they are, where they live, what they do. Even their shoe sizes. Now!"

"Yes, sir!"

The minions had of course already started capturing stills of the two from the video and running them on a face recognition program to find out the men's identity.

Trevelyan turned angrily to M.

"You knew you were being followed and yet you let Mini-Q wander around alone? Just what the hell were you thinking, Man!?"

"I'm sorry, 006, I honestly am." – Hung his head the leader of MI6. – "I should have known right away there was something wrong but I didn't realize it until know. I know it's my fault."

"I swear to you, M, if we won't find my son alive and well, you'll know the wrath of Double-Os." – Promised Bond.

M didn't have anything to say to that.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

Mini-Q and his father were angrily glaring at each other when the door opened again, and the boy could hear two persons entering. Soon, they came nearer so that he could also see them. They were his two kidnappers, this time without sweaters. Both were covered in tattoos.

The bigger one went to whisper something into the boss' ear while the smaller man eyed the boy somewhat regretfully. He checked to see if the others were paying attention before kneeling down in front of the child.

"Hey. You all right?"

"What do you think, genius?" – Mini-Q just didn't have the patience to deal with this!

"I'm sorry for your injuries, okay? I didn't want to hit you."

"No. You just wanted to kidnap me?"

"That's what I'm payed for."

"Who are you?"

"I've known your father for ages. We used to have… khm… some _business_ together."

"Oh…" – It finally dawned on the boy as if he had suddenly been drenched in icy water. Of course! He had seen these men from time to time dealing with his father in their home! They usually came during the night and whispered away in the kitchen, while Mini-Q was ordered to stay in the room, locked away. But still, he had seen them more than once through the keyhole. He should have known; how had he been able to forget these tattoos?! – "You're _drug dealers_!"

"Keep your voice down, for God's sake! We're not supposed to talk! I'm-"

"What's going on here!? Thomas, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" – Squeaked the man, straightening. – "I just checked if he's bound securely enough. We wouldn't want him to get away now, would we?"

"I see. Well, come on. The buyers will be here soon."

"What? NO! You can't do this! You can't!" – Screamed the boy in sheer panic, trying to get free again.

And just like before, he had no success; not that he had expected it by now. All three men exited the room, leaving the frightened child alone in the semi-darkness.

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

"Got it!" – Announced the Quartermaster before starting to read out loud. – "Andrew Norton, 37, a well-known face in the nightlife of London; mostly in the Soho. He's been twice in prison, for dealing with drugs and occasional theft."

The group could see the mugshot of a gruff-looking man glare at them from the screen. Both his arms and his chest were absolutely covered in tattoos.

"He's one of them." – Nodded M. – "And it explains the sweater. Everyone would remember seeing him without it.

Others nodded in agreement and Q went on.

"His partner is Blake Thomas, 32. I don't have much on him but it's probable he's dealing with drugs too. He hasn't been incarcerated though. He might just have been lucky and not get caught. No mugshots of him, just his ID, driving license and passport. He seems to have tattoos as well."

"I'm not a 100% sure about him but I think he might have been the other one. But I'm definite about Norton. What do we know? Do we have his address?" – They needed to hurry up. By now they already knew for sure the blood was indeed from the child. They didn't have time to lose.

"Well, he owns a small flat in Camden. Putting it on map now."

A red dot appeared on another screen that bore a map of the city and everyone stared at it for a moment transfixed. Then Bond and Trevelyan shouted at the same time, already in motion:

"Let's go!"

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

The door creaked as it was carefully opened, rousing Mini-Q from his half-dazed panic. It was darker than before and this he couldn't see who had entered and that frightened him even more. Suddenly, he could feel someone grab him from behind and hold their hand tightly over his mouth to prevent him from screaming out.

"Shh… I won't hurt you. I'll get you out of here. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded in agreement and he was released. Soon, his hands and legs followed, being freed. His body hurt all over after spending hours tied to a chair but the little one bravely held his tongue while he turned around to face his rescuer.

"You kidnapped me first and now you're setting me free? Why?" – He whispered to the younger criminal, trying to understand what was going on. Should he even trust the man? Or was this a trap?

"That's not what I signed up for. I don't want to be responsible for child trafficking. It's far more serious than selling weed to junkies in dark allies and to good-for-nothing people like your old man; it's too much for me." – The man explained.

He carefully poked his head out of the room to make sure the other two men couldn't see them before grabbing the boy's right arm rather forcefully and pulling him towards the exit.

Mini-Q hissed.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Shhh! We need to be very silent! They're upstairs, talking to the buyers. I'm to bring you up to them to present you to your new Master."

The child started shaking. It had been a trap after all!

"But you won't?" – He asked hopefully.

"No. I told you: I'll take you home. But we need to hurry. Come on!"

True to his word, the man led Mini-Q towards the exit.

They could hear voices from upstairs, but luckily for them, the stairs from the basement led directly to the entrance hall and to the front door, and like this the others remained unaware of their escape.

Until the front door was opened, that is.

"Shit, shit! I forgot about the alarm…" – He criminal cursed at the loud shrilling that instantly filled the whole apartment. Mini-Q actually had to cover his ears for protection.

"What's going on here!?" – Shouted the boy's father angrily from the top of the stairs, staring at the two fugitives.

" _RUN_!"

Mini-Q didn't need to be told twice: he sprinted out onto the street as fast as he could, never looking back to check if he was even followed. He ran in blind panic, remembering the last time he had done this and also keeping the fact in mind that at that time, he had ended up being hit by a car. He didn't want that to happen again but still: he needed to get away!

He didn't notice the person standing in front of him until they collided with each other, and he completely lost it, thinking his father or the other criminals must have gotten to him.

The little boy started to kick and bite and shout for help, absolutely out of control.

"Mini-Q! Alex! It's all right! Son!"

Slowly… very-very slowly the words began to sink in and the child looked up to the person's face.

"ALEC!"

"Yes, little kitten, it's me. I'm so-" – The relieved agent couldn't finish because the eight-year-old lunged at him with a force that knocked the air out of his lungs, clinging to him for dear life.

The boy sobbed uncontrollably.

"He wanted to… he took me… I didn't want to… He bound me to a chair… He-"

"Shh… Hey. It's okay. We'll get them. The police and the agents are already capturing them. Everything will be fine."

"No, Alec! It was my _father_! My own father wanted to sell me!"

The agent felt his anger rising to until now unknown levels but he kept his temper in check in order to run a soothing hand over the child's back.

Bond joined them just in time to hear the last part.

"I am your dad now, Mini-Q. And Alec. You don't need that bastard. Don't worry about him: this time he'll stay in prison forever, I will make sure of that personally. It's a promise."

The child nodded and slowly disentangled himself from the hug. He turned around to see the two kidnappers, his would-be buyer and his father being escorted towards a police car each. All were handcuffed and swearing loudly.

His father stopped near the boy and looked hard and long into his eyes.

"You know, son, in another life, I might have liked you." – He stated without showing any remorse about what had happened.

Mini-Q felt M's hand on his shoulders, giving him support. He steeled himself as he unwaveringly held his father's gaze.

"You know, _father_ , in another life, you'd still be a moron."

 **J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B * J * B**

It had taken hours for Mini-Q to relate to the police what had happened to him with every detail, even the fact that one of the kidnappers had, after all, helped him get away. He knew it would mean a slightly milder punishment for him and he felt it was just right the man be awarded for what he had done.

In the end, he felt as if he had indeed been run over by a bus: his head hurt and his throat felt sore. He had already drunk two mugfuls of tea and eaten a big, retro-style hamburger and now he just wanted to go home and sleep for a week.

"I think it's enough for now. Can't you see that he's exhausted? We can continue this tomorrow." – Bond's warning did its job as the officer nodded and excused herself with a pat to the boy's kneww, leaving the child alone with his family and M.

The little one turned to the leader with regretful eyes.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left… I…"

M kneeled in front of the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"No, son, I'm sorry. It was my job to protect you and I failed miserably at that. I'm never going to forgive myself for it."

"It's silly, because you did make me promise to stay in the building. It's not your fault I disobeyed." – He really felt horrible for that and not only because he had been kidnapped as a result. He didn't want to lose others' trust. – "I'm really very sorry."

"What did you learn from it?" – Alec pointedly asked.

"Ahm… that next time I'll just let you guys do the investigation when I see something suspicious?" – He began, but the look on the adults' faces made him rethink his strategy. He sighed. – "That I'll always pay attention to what I'm told and I'll follow your instructions to the letter." – He dutifully promised.

"That's better."

"Hey, kiddo." – Began M, pulling something out of his pocket. – "Somebody has missed you a great deal."

" _TEDDY_! I thought I had lost him forever! Thank you!"

"Come on, let's go home."

They started to walk out of the police station, three adults surrounding protectively one small boy.

"Do you think we could go back to the Parliament so that I can actually use my visitors card and have a look around?"

" _NO_!" – Shouted all three men at once.

The End


End file.
